The present invention relates to a lock which can be converted between a key-to-lock structure and a no-key-to-lock structure particularly for gear lever locks of automobiles or other locks.
Taiwan Laid-open Utility Patent No. 292627 discloses a hidden type gear lever lock comprising a lock with a lock core mounted therein. A control member is enclosed by a lid and actuatable by a key to make a latch rod to move longitudinally such that an end of the latch rod may prevent the gear lever from being moved to thereby lock the gear lever. The end of the latch rod may be moved away from the gear lever to a position not interfering with motion of the gear lever while the other end of the latch rod is extended beyond the gear lever box which allows the user to lock the gear lever again by means of pressing the other end of the latch rod. Nevertheless, after the gear lever lock has been manufactured, the user cannot optionally choose to operate the gear lever lock in a key-to-lock manner (i.e., the user has to use the key to lock the gear lever lock) or in a no-key-to-lock manner (i.e., the user may lock the gear lever lock without using the key). Accordingly, the manufacturers must produce either type of the gear lever locks according to the orders. More specifically, the manufacturers cannot mass-produce the locks before receiving orders.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved lock with a convertible structure which mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned problems.